Child of Darkness
by Laine -Formerly SageRain
Summary: A collection of Dark TK fics. **UPDATED** Chapters 1-3 have gotten a make over and more chapters are forth coming. Old-fic No updates
1. Child of Darkness: A Spark of Evil

Title: A Spark of Evil (V2.0)  
Author: Sage Da Phreek  
Disclaimer: Not mine. No money.  
Description: AU, Teekays POV. A fictional occurrence in 01, before the eighth child arc.  
  
@^^@^^@^^  
  
There is a darkness hiding behind my eyes. So much I can see the world turning black. I can see the black light infecting every plant, every digimon, and every human. And they, all of them, are counting on me.   
  
I'm only one.  
  
I cannot be glowing.  
  
But I am. I'm glowing darkness. My crest? No my crest can't. It won't.  
  
I'm cold.  
  
"Child of Darkness," the voice makes be blink in surprise.  
  
I turn. She's standing there. She holds a promise. A promise of unlimited power, and freedom. My blue eyes try to penetrate her stare. Her stare behind those dark glasses. I can't see them. I can't see them like I can't see the future.   
  
I have my decision.  
  
"I will."  
  
My answer is simple. I made her a promise, a promise I don't know if I can keep. A false promise, bringing false hope. The irony hits me like the ground meeting the sky.  
  
It starts.  
  
The dark energy makes her silvery white hair leave her shoulders as it rises out of her being. It makes her seem so much more human. And as it consumes Patamon it makes him seem more like my future. It forms and shapes the newest minion of darkness. It excites me that I will be able to control everything.  
  
'Stop!' Matt's voice warns in my head. I will not stop. Not for Matt or anyone else. For I am the Darkness. I am the master. I have the control. But who would think that a little boy like me held the key. I am a little boy untainted.  
  
Powerful hands pick me up and we soar. My digimon, Dark-Angimon, Black as the deep shadows of the night, as black as the world behind my eyes.  
  
I like it.  
  
The freedom, and the power. The power to destroy the one who gave the gift. So she can never take it back. So I can like in control forever.  
  
"Destroy her," I command in my little boys voice.  
  
And he obeys. Darkrings of power encircle the white haired woman and squeeze till she falls limp. Her body being reconsumed by the digital world.  
  
Destruction.  
  
She's gone. I'm alone. In deep shadows. I made a promise and no one can take it from me.  
  
From the light I see a shred of hope return to me. And my Digimon is consumed by the light. His skin whitens, his hair goes from red to blond and his loin cloth lightens to blue.  
  
I know that the darkness is gone. She is gone. She'll be back though. And the darkness with it.  
  
TBC  
  
Feedback welcome at the_crazy_freek@yahoo.com 


	2. Child of Darkness: It Starts Again

Title: Child of Darkness(V2.0)  
Author: Sage Da Phreek  
Disclaimer: Not mine. No money.  
Description: AU, Teekay's POV. TeeKay reflects on his past and the future of his darkness. Set in 02 just after Ken became good.  
  
**********  
  
A dark side. Everyone has one. Everyone, including me the child of hope. Fear and the darkness that hides just beneath the skin. It beckons.  
  
Ken and Davis no nothing of the dark being hiding inside of me. I see them now looking down on their innocent gathering. A spy in the light. A shadow that no one casts. Mouths move as they talk about the future. But what of mine? What happens when the day is done? What happens when the skin crawls off to reveal the blackness.  
  
Release from this agony.  
  
Why can't I be rid of this plague? I battle the forces of darkness, but I am the greatest power of the same substance.  
  
Patamon gets it. He was once a minion to the darkness. When he waited for me he spent numerous years in darkness till his hope returned. And when I came. When humans came, the world was plunged into darkness, not just mine and his but every bodies. The Digimon, good and bad, everyone on earth and my friends the other original seven.  
  
There are many secrets. I keep one. I have another crest. A crest that triggered the original break of light. The Crest of Darkness. I didn't need a tag; it lived inside of me from the very first, before even the first bump that sent me flying into countless adventures. Patamon digivolved once, when he could not turn to Angamon. Darkangamon he became. I liked that. The darkness that coursed through my veins. The power.  
  
Now I have the chance to regain my spot as the centre of evil, if not in the light then hiding in the shadows. My patapig will help me. He's not like Wormmon you know, following blindly his Master. He's an equil force in the grand sceme of things.  
  
Davis laughs uproariously, I stare on. I find nothing funny about what will happen. With the bargain I struck up, people and digimon will feel the force of darkness. I will fight it on the outside, as I fight it on the inside.   
  
But sooner or later it will take control and I will take control. And the world shall be forever hidden in the shadows where I once stood and I, will be in the full light with my digimon! Only then will darkness and light unite and save me.  
  
Only then.  
  
TBC 


	3. Child of Darkness: Acting In The Shadows

Title: Acting in the Shadows(V2.0)  
Author: Sage da Phreek  
Disclaimer: Not mine. No money.  
Description: Kinda AU, Teekay's POV. Teek meets the digimon who gave him the powers all tose years ago.  
  
***********  
  
I see her again; she's looking at me with curiosity. Does she recognize me? Does she remember what I did to her the last time we met? I do. And I will destroy her again; take her life as she took mine. I promised.  
  
I realise that I can't though not now, not without revealing to everyone what I really am. All of what I falsely stand for is being ripped apart. I just hope that another isn't sucked into her sweet embrace of darkness as I was. Arukenimon, I now have a name to put with the face. And the power that made me what I am today; the Child Of Darkness.  
  
If only I could get Patamon to digivolve into Darkangemon I could get rid of her again. But for what? She'll be back as soon as she reformats herself, and then where will we be? Old and without power like the others, while the next generation of children to fend for themselves? I can't let that happen.  
  
"Tee-kay?" asks Patamon. He's worried. My eyes open and the tentacles of darkness swirl out around everything. Inside everything. Into my hands and into Patamon. I can feel the glowing and swelling. I can see the form of Dark-Angemon twisting and turning within the space between us. I reach out to touch the figure of wisps. But that's all it is wisps. I cry out in frustration.  
  
Contempt crosses my face. Realisation crosses hers.  
  
"I promised."  
  
The others stare at me as I take a step towards her.  
  
"You *promised*," She spat back at me. Daring me to do it again. I yank off my hat. My forehead is a glow. My chest is a glow.  
  
"I will do it again," I promise her as I take another step forward. It was a promise. A promise I intended to keep. No matter what the cost. No matter what I had to give up. Even if that meant my last shred of hope. Of light. Of Darkness. To be left in limbo. With nothing.  
  
The wisps are swarming around my digimon. The others can see them now. They can see him changing. Not as I see him. I see him in light. He is light. Dark light. To them he is blackness. My blackness.  
  
"Stop me now," I challenge. I challenge falsely. I challenge because I am expected to. As I'm expected to be hope. I hope she id deleted screaming my name. Screaming her name. Screaming the true name of darkness.  
  
My black partner lifts me again. Lifts me as if I am still a little boy. I slip back. Back to a time before any of us cared. I still don't care, really.  
  
Black rings surround her again. This time they don't crush the tear. The tear her very sole. Her very programming. They tear me. We are ripped apart. I don't hear what she is screaming. Only what I scream, "I BELIEVE IN THE DARK!"  
  
I cluck my head sobbing. Shell-shocked the other four are. A hand rests it's self on my shoulder. I look up and the smallest digidestined is holding my body. Trying to calm me.  
  
"I want to believe," He says, his voice no louder than a whisper.  
  
Hope. He has my hope. He carries a bit of my burden. Now. They all do. Now.  
  
All of a sudden the world looks a bit more light. Deeper shadows though.  
  
TBC 


	4. Child Of Darkness: A New Darkness

Title: A New Darkness  
Author: Sage da Phreek  
Disclaimer: No. Too. Bad.  
  
******************  
  
He has dark. He is dark. I have merged with that beast and a bit of him remains in the deep recesses of my sole. He had made a promise. To whom I know. For what propose I am debating still. But to me the promise stands, as to him.  
  
I hold the boy. I hold him as a blind man holds a wall. I hold him as a mother holds a frightened child, when she too is afraid of the dark.  
  
"I want to believe."  
  
I tell him again when we are alone. Alone in our darkness. Armadillomon shaking in hesitance. Darkangemon standing to one side. TK lifts his eyes and meets mine for the first time. The first time since he screamed.  
  
For the first time I see what he sees.  
  
I see into his eyes. I see the tendrils of darkness creeping from every lit area. From every being. Of my life.  
  
"Believing isn't as easy as it sounds," he speaks," and it's harder to stop believing."  
  
He is making the offer now. He is offering me a way in. Or out in retrospect. I look at my partner. He is in aw of the shadowed angel. He's offering me a type of promise that as the last one he made, cannot be broken.  
  
My eyes slit.  
  
"I promise."  
  
And dark spirals around my Digimon. Warping and changing him to some prehistoric beast. To a primitive monster. I'm afraid to touch him. He coaxes me onto his back and I feel the freedom.   
  
The blond looks over at me. In the dark. In the shadows. In the black light. In the arms of his.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
He asks tentatively. I know it is just a formality. I nod.  
  
"We shall."  
  
And we both know that we will.  
  
End  



End file.
